A Baseball Game with a Huge Reward
A Baseball Game with a Huge Reward is the forty-second episode of Season 4 of Super Mario Island and the overall 217th episode. Summary Rockruff and Shinx make the SMI gang and the Starter Squad compete in a game of baseball for an outstanding reward: a relaxing afternoon at the Hippopotas mud baths with a legit picnic lunch. Plot The episode starts with a shot of Super Mario Island, which cuts to a baseball arena in Poké Village. Quotes Rockruff: "That last line at the end of the message was a bit hard to hear!" Shinx: "What did the female Hippopotas say at the end? For the winning team..." SMI Crew and Starter Squad: (shouting with excitement) "SEE YOU AT THE MUD BATHS!" Shinx: "Yup!" SMI Crew and Starter Squad: (cheer and squeal with excitement) -- Mario: "I SAID DON'T SWING!" SMI Crew: "Don't swing!~" Bowser Jr.: "Okay! Okay! I won't swing!" -- Shinx: "Bowser Jr. hits a home run!" Rockruff: "Team SMI wins reward!" SMI Crew: (cheers) Mario: (to Bowser Jr.) "We won, Jr.! We-a literally won! And it's-a all thanks to you, my-a friend!" (hugs Bowser Jr.) Bowser Jr.: (giggles) "I'm happy to help, buddy!" (hugs Mario back) Flygon: (to Bowser Jr.) "I can't believe you made us win the game! I TOTALLY love you, Jr.!" Bowser Jr. and Flygon: (kiss) SMI Crew: (cooing) "Aww!" Yoshi: "Yoshi yo! If Flygon and Jr. gets to kiss, Birdo and I get to kiss too!" Birdo: "Agreed!" Yoshi and Birdo: (kiss) SMI Crew: (vomit) Yoshi: "For real, guys?" *Begin Confessional* Yoshi: "Yoshi Yoshi! How are me and Birdo's friends keep vomiting whenever we kiss or make out?!" *End Confessional* -- Rockruff: "Okay, Team SMI, nice afternoon awaits!" Shinx: (whistles) "Hey, Wailord, get over here!" (A Wailord appears) Pom Pom: "Holy crap!" Rockruff: "Your chariot awaits!" Shinx: "Hop on, guys!" SMI Crew: (dash to Wailord) Starter Squad: (claps for the SMI crew) (The SMI crew gets onto Wailord and Wailord takes them to the Hippopotas Mud Baths.) SMI Girls: "Holy crap!!!" (Rockruff and Shinx look at the Starter Squad.) Shinx: "Starter Squad, got nothing for you!" Rockruff: "Get outta here!" (The Starter Squad leaves the area. Some of the squad walk and most of the squad run.) *Begin Confessional* Rockruff: "Okay! The Starter Squad might've lost another challenge against the SMI crew, but I'm pretty sure they're not gonna give up!" *End Confessional* -- (The SMI gang arrives at the Hippopotas Mud Baths and meet the Hippopotas.) Hippopotas: "Hey, guys! Welcome to the Hippopotas Mud Baths! You're gonna be here for the afternoon, so make yourselves comfortable and satisfied!" (The SMI gang thank the Hippopotas and dash towards the mud baths.) Monty Mole: "Wahoo!" (dives into a mud bath) *Begin Confessional* Monty Mole: "When we got to the Hippopotas Mud Baths, there were mud baths everywhere!" *End Confessional* -- Bowser Jr.: "Hey, you guys! Thanks!" Luigi: "Thanks for what?" Bowser Jr.: "For being the most legit friends I know!" Mario: "Thank you, Jr.!" Hammer Bro: "OOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Best victory of the season!" SMI Crew: "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" *gasps* "OOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" (high-five) Songs *"Fight to the Finish" Trivia *This episode marks the debut of the Hippopotas Mud Baths. Category:Episodes Category:SMI Episodes (Season 4)